


The Ebony Promise

by Morte_Sangriz



Series: Abandoned Works [1]
Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Other, POV Original Character
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-02-04
Updated: 2015-05-08
Packaged: 2018-01-11 03:40:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1168236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morte_Sangriz/pseuds/Morte_Sangriz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ciel Phantomhive is doing an errand for the Queen when he finds something that causes Sebastian Michaelis to ignore his orders. Who is this inhuman girl who cause a breach of the contract? And why does Sebastian kneel and call her his Queen's Heir?</p><p>DISCONTINUED.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Prologue

Mist slithered upon the stone streets of London and howling could be heard from afar. She lay in the damp dungeons under the Trinule manor feeling her life slip away with every heartbeat.

Thump, Thump, Thump; it was like a clock ticking down her life and she rolled onto her back trying to see the sky but only glimpsing the black dripping ceiling above her. The gold hilted blade protruded from between her ribs and blood bubbled up from her lungs onto her scarlet stained lips. If only I could pull this damn thing out... I hate Reapers; she thought, straining to lift her hand up. Why had she trusted him, a Grim Reaper, out all the horrible things....?

  
Only she would make such a horrid foolish mistake to fall in love with one who hated her mixed blood more than the rest. What a stupid princess she ended up being, not wanting to hurt the innocent because of her other side... The voice that held her back from senseless slaughter had told her it would come to this; why had she not heeded its warning? So now here she lay in a puddle of black blood waiting for her heart to stop beating or for HIM to come and end her. It paralyzed her body, this weapon that was made to gather souls of humans, and she focused on the pain of her body instead of the agony in her heart. Footsteps clacked down the winding stairs and she had a sudden vision of how she came to be here in the first place.

  
 _"What do you need me to help you with, Martin?” she asked feeling warmth spread from her heart to her limbs when he turned to look at her. Something dark flashed in his gaze and a small smile appeared on his beautiful flawless face; he simply held out his hand and she put hers in his grasp. They entered the manor hand in hand and she let him lead her into the hidden room behind the kitchen. This was their secret place; the place where she first realized that what she felt was LOVE...and where he told her that for him it was the same._

  
_The candles in the staircase were lit and she told herself that she would always love this man no matter what. It did not matter to her that he was acting strange and that the candles in their secret place were flickering wildly; she was ready to do anything to make their love work. "My little princess, close your eyes and trust me", He said in a voice that was as soft as the clouds and she did what he asked; never knowing that he was a traitorous monster deep inside._  
 _'This is it', she thought and her eyes fluttered closed, ‘my very first kiss with the only whom I love'. And for a beat it almost felt as he was going to kiss her, but a hiss of metal on metal confused her and she began to open her eyes._

  
_It hurt so much more because it was HIM, Martin; the one she would have split hell in half to find. The Death Scythe protruded from her chest and wide-eyed she glanced down to see the blood well up from the wound of entry. She grew numb from the blade of a Grim Reaper and tried to speak before she lost the ability to do so._  
 _"M-Martin..?” She began, feeling the blade slice a lung. "W-Why..? I L-L-Love you...?" The blood steadily filled her lungs and she swayed on her feet, never breaking eye contact with him._

  
_He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close; inhaling the soft scent of her snowy hair. He pulled away and held her chin in one hand, gazing into her violet eyes. Golden hair glistened with candlelight and his lips where a breath away from her own; she could feel the warmth of her blood splatter on the stone ground and from behind him the candles extinguished one by one. His lips came down on hers and so gently he kissed her as if she was not dying. Her body jerked and she coughed up blood. Startled he pulled back and licked his red-black stained lips in something like hunger._

_Martin's eyes went cold when he looked at her and he said, “That is a gift from me to you, little princess. I am so sorry for not indulging my lust but then again I don't roll around in the dirt with demons. Now then; stop bleeding on my coat!" He snapped and shoved her violently away where she fell over the side of the stairs and landed in a crumbled heap at the bottom. All while the candles blew out leaving her with his face as the last thing she saw..._

  
The melodic steps of his descend echoed off the walls and hollowed her soul. So the time had finally come for him to kill her; after two months of being kept alive in a state of limbo he had decided to end her. A small candle appeared in the dark and his face glowed with contentment as he came to stand over her.

  
"You know...little princess; the owner of this manor thinks that the only things down here are rats and that stolen crown jewel that he got from the king's guard. What that means is that I could leave you here to rot and no one would give a damn! No; that's wrong too. You have that whore of a mother sending word out from Hell to find the missing princess heir; so now you are worth something to someone." He looked down at her with malice and hate radiating from his ghastly resemblance of the smile he used to give her. They were false; she had to remind herself once again, all those smile... Everything was false...

  
From far above them the sounds of the main door being broken down caused Martin to look confused for a moment before wrath turned his face into that of a beast. Fitting, she thought, that the true face of the monster was visible to her now after the betrayal. A screech shook the manor and the mobsters above scurried like human rats trying to escape a cat, Martin turned the candle away from her and began talking to himself.

  
“Could it be the Demux? If that bitch sent an army after me then her daughter won’t live to see anything ever again… No; it would take longer for them to sniff this place out. Hmm; perhaps the fat bastard gave himself away to the queen’s guard by boasting about his prize.”

Silence followed his train of thought and he suddenly reached down and ripped the blade from her chest. She screamed at the pain and felt her heart give out; it stuttered and then completely halted, pulling her deeper into the chasm of the darkness. Rolling on her side she vomited river and rivers of blood onto the ground, sensing the coagulated blood thicken in her veins and begin to stitch her lungs up from the inside. She was healing and her quiet heart did nothing but watch as she lived on without it. The dim light of the candle showed Martin watching her with intrigue and his voice was giddy when he spoke.

  
“They weren’t lying when they said you were something else entirely. You survived two months of a Reaper scythe inside you and of slowly bleeding as your heart was kept beating by my blade. And now; Now here you remain still alive after your heart stopped and if nothing else HEALING in front of me. You are indeed one of the original; and yet so foolish too.”

The excitement in his voice sickened her and she wanted nothing else but to sleep for a long time. “Do not think I don’t know your secret to gaining strength; you are nothing but a lazy leech that sleeps only to wake and take what is not yours. But I was telling the truth when I told you that I lo-“His voice abruptly cut off and a cold wind blew out the candle and his softened expression disappeared along with the light.

  
The creek of the heavy oak door filled the stairways and a moment passed before she realized that up above them no sound was present. All the screams were silent and the only noise was that of a man sobbing. Out of the doorway a male body went flying down the stairs and hit the ground with a crunch as Martin melted into the darkness. Who? What is that?, she asked herself still not able to speak or move properly as her lungs healed.

The light footsteps of a small body found their way to her ears and almost like a ghost the light of a lantern floated above the body of the felled man. The light spread and shone upon the face of a child almost twelve or thirteen years of age with a look of distain in his one visible eye.

She did not recognize him, but Martin did.

He cursed internally.

The Queen's Guard Dog had arrived.

Ciel Phantomhive was here.


	2. The Prologue

The boy intrigued her; fascinated yet frightened a small part of her heart. What was he doing here, she asked herself and found her eyes following him as he descended the stone steps with obvious annoyance in his stance. He was not very tall but instead slight and delicate looking. Kyra wondered what his business was and what it had to do with Martin, what happened to involve a mere child?

The light of the lantern only spread a few feet and she wasn’t surprised he had yet not seen her lying there. Instead he glanced around the dungeon and wrinkled his nose at the stench of death and rot; it made her wonder all the more who he was to not be sickened by the smell that death had left on that place. His single eye roamed the cavernous darkness and seemed to be searching for something there, but what?

Almost like a phantom whisper the voice of Martin floated from behind the boy and broke the silence that weighed heavy within the dark.

It was soft velvet, the way the words slid off Martin’s tongue and wrapped around her heart in a painful embrace and yet the menace in the words he spoke did nothing to shake the boy.

“I assure you, Earl Phantomhive, there is nothing here important enough for the queen’s watchdog to come sniffing around for. Perhaps it would be better if you left willingly; I would hate to damage a toy of Her Majesty’s.”

The healing was like a tugging now, and her lungs crept closer to perfection each second that passed. It would not be long until she could speak and the numbness of the Grim Reaper’s blade faded completely.

Her bleary eyes began to focus and Kyra noticed that the boy had an eye patch covering his right eye; her first emotion was of faint surprise and then a grim thought entered her mind. Was a child, this so called Earl of Phantomhive involved in the Underworld?

"I am Ciel Phantomhive and have come here to recover something stolen from Her Majesty by filthy thieves. You _will_ tell me where it is so I can be on my way; I do have a quite busy schedule, and have no time to spare."

Laughter echoed in the dungeon and Kyra saw the slight clenching of the boy’s gloved hand around his cane. Martin was taunting the boy and for reasons unbeknownst to her rational mind, she was afraid, not of Martin and what he could do but instead of the aura that swallowed the boy’s own. Kyra was frightened for Martin.

This should have been her first warning as to what the child had done.

Ciel lowered the lamp onto the floor and placed both hands upon the elegant wooden cane; he paused and cocked his head. Could he perhaps hear the wet rattles of her lungs coming to life once more, she wondered and clenched her fingers into a fist. At least her body listened to her commands at last; Kyra thought dryly as Martin started to whisper into the boy’s ear.

“Little doggy, why won’t you go away? If it is that crown you seek then it’s yours to keep, just _leave right now_ and don’t come back to this place.” While he murmured softly into the young boy’s ear, Martin’s hand materialized out of the darkness and presented a large parcel to Ciel. His hand reached around Ciel’s body in a semblance of an embrace as the other remained hidden in the shadows along with the rest of his body.

Though she wanted to scream for him not to go, the darkness that surrounded the child’s soul repulsed her and filled her with a brutal sense of hunger that she was unsure she could contain. If she wasn’t careful, Ciel Phantomhive would become a mere number in the list of casualties Kyra’s feedings often brought on.

What a pity her caution was slowly being drowned out by the sweetness of blood in the air and by the tangy musk of a delicious human soul nearby...

A small hand picked up the wrapped crown from the open palm of the Reaper and a brief, an almost invisible; flash of relief sparked in a sapphire eye then vanished without a trace. Ciel then smiled, it was a smile so wide that it unnerved Kyra; and Martin as well it seemed, for he suddenly materialized and cautiously stood poised to the side.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah...  
> Hahahahaha......  
> Sorry... I tried my best- Is what I would like to say but sadly no, school sucks and it destroys creativity as well...  
> My bad...  
> Please endure until I finish this first chapter... Prologue... Thing...
> 
> Sorry this is not on time.... And freakishly short....


	3. The Prologue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh god.  
> If anyone reads this, I'm so sorry for the shortness and the long time it took for me to post it...

_Who's to say what that child had done,_ She thought cautiously and caught the nervous glance Martin gave in her direction. So he was nervous after all.

Kyra could now move, and she could speak, but something told her to remain on the ground, not fear but... Curiosity? Was she curious to see what the child did when confronted with a chance to escape and a chance to pester a supernatural being? Kyra knew the child had formed a covenant with a demon but what she wanted to know was with who exactly, and for what in return. She needed to know what caused a child's heart to turn black.

Maybe it was the angel blood that ran within her that made her want to save him, to understand human nature, or perhaps it was the murky blood of demons that created a need to see the boy destroyed and shuddering at her feet, in order to taste his fear heavy on her tongue. But whatever the reason was, she wanted to stay and watch, until the boy reached his end...

"I will be on my way then," Ciel stated with a smile still upon his face, planning something within the clockwork of his mind. His feet began to head towards the staircase and in a moment she saw her chance would be gone and though she was powerful in her human form, Kyra knew that Martin's strength was not something to scoff at. He had the name of Hell Reaper and was at full power, while she was currently weak and bound with multiple seals that lowered her strength tremendously. So Kyra did something that she hadn't done in millennia.

She interfered and nudged at Ciel's body with a small push and made his foot veer slightly to the side, the boy not even slightly aware that the demon had sent minor spirits to enter his mind and tendrils of energy to make his body do as she willed. Anymore and she could break him, in her state she could easily go overboard and accidentally shatter his mind and soul. But the small shove made one of Ciel's boots strike the lantern that was set on the floor and sent it rolling in her direction.

Ciel glanced over at the pool of light that had stopped before her outstretched arm, illuminating the puddles of blackened blood and the pale flesh of her body. He stopped and stared in shock for a moment, then he collected himself and in his mind waged a war whether to stay or turn his back on the mystery. Due to her influence in his mind, the boy chose to side with the writhing curiosity and turned to face the shadow that was Martin.

“It appears as if I have changed my mind,” He began with a look of pure humor on his face, taunting the Reaper with his words.

“I believe I will investigate this manor completely, and-“

Here he paused, for Martin had slithered out before him and held Ciel’s birdlike neck in his grasp. Black nails dug into the boy’s tender skin as the Grim Reaper growled out a warning.

“You will do no such thing. _HUMAN_.” Martin spat out darkly.

If the tightening of his features was anything to go on, Martin was truly nervous and would do anything to keep his secret safe. Even kill a child, Kyra knew.

Unfazed by the iron grip on his flesh the Earl of Phantomhive continued speaking.

“-destroy anything that may prove harmful to the Queen. As well as researching more,” He glanced at Kyra’s body with narrowed eyes, “Curious events that have taken place here.”

“I will kill you, child.” The light-haired Reaper stated with venom in his voice.

Ciel only smirked, with a knowing light shining in his sapphire eye he waited for Martin to stop speaking; not reacting when the hand around his neck tightened.

“Do you truly believe your petty threats will do you any good, do you not realize who I am and what power I hold?” The boy stated in an offhand way.

“You are but a child, and I am a god. What kind of power could a child have that would frighten me?”

All that the black-haired boy did was bare his teeth in a threatening manner, like an attacking animal would.

“Ciel Phantomhive, if you believe yourself stronger than a god then come ahead and show it…Show me just how terrifying the bite of the Queen’s Watchdog truly is.”

At the exact moment the challenge left the Grim Reaper's lips, the lamp that held the twisting shadows at bay was snuffed out as if by an unseen hand.

 

And near the ear of the golden haired Reaper; a melodious voice of a being not human in the slightest breathed out a single word.

_"Woof"_


	4. The Prologue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh hey guys look what I found. It's what I had left written of this story before it went on hiatus, I'll probably start updating soon as I get any writing for it done. Sorry for the really late and outdated writing style. I'll try to better myself and most likely edit the entire story before moving on. I thank the few people that actually stayed with the story, I'll do my best to not disappoint you all.

"Woof"

With his black butler's attire and equally as dark hair, the man that stepped from the darkness was almost like a shadow come to life; silent and deadly. Kyra could sense it, the promise of destruction and pleasure intertwined into a single being.

She knew at first glance that he was a monster, more so than her, who held only half of that taint in her veins. That man was a demon, a creature that was evil incarnate, and the black part of her soul wanted a taste of it.

Well, maybe more than a taste if he was as delicious as he looked.

As all kinds of perversions crossed Kyra's mind, the ebony demon grabbed hold of Martin's wrist with his white gloved hand and frowned slightly. He kept his eyes trained on the Reaper but spoke to the child besides him with an accented voice.

There was an obvious taunt in his words as he spoke to his superior. "Young Master, can't you stay out of trouble for a few minutes? I'm beginning to think that you like being rescued by me."

The boy in question was glaring at the demon, as if the mere suggestion of any joy being derived from the activity in progress was insulting.

Which, if the Earl's lifted chin was any indication, it was; extremely.

Kyra couldn't help but note that the intruder's voice was not at all like Martin's. Where Martin's voice was soft, like velvet; the other's was enough to make holy men sin. It was sultry and yet sophisticated, respectful and still mocking, and even the small dark chuckle that escaped his mouth seemed to have a hidden promise in it's depths. It sent shivers down Kyra's spine.

Martin had frozen, his eyes glued to the gloved hand that gripped his arm with an iron hold. His eyes travelled the length of the demon man's arm, to his chest, to his neck, until at last they rested on his face. A look of bewilderment crossed the Reaper's face and he quickly jerked his arm back with all his strength, trying to distance himself from the stranger as if he had the plague.

"I have no time for your foolish toying, demon. Release me."

The man acted as if Martin had not spoken and took this time to scan the room nonchalantly. His scarlet eyes paused for a moment at the sight of Kyra's body laying in a puddle blood but he carried on.

Ignoring the Reaper in front of him, the demon leaned back to whisper something into the ear of the Earl. It was so faintly spoken that Kyra only managed to descipher a few words. "Female... No heartbeat... Dispose..."'

Ciel Phantomhive glared at his demonic servant for a few seconds before nodding in affirmation. The small boy stood at this tallest and with a swirl of emotions in his sapphire gaze, grimly smiled at the Reaper.

"Sebastian, I order you to eliminate this Reaper. He must pay for his crimes against the Queen and for daring to lay his dirty hands upon the Earl of the Phantomhive household." Ciel took a second to glance at Kyra's prone form and then averted his gaze as he walked swiftly from between the two men towards Kyra. The man called Sebastian let go of Martin's arm and turned to face his master.

He dropped to one knee and bowed his head, not hiding the dark grin that split his face in two and the brighter glow of his eyes that screamed out for blood.

"Yes, my Lord."


End file.
